Heretofore, changes in the chemical composition of materials such as toothpaste which are to be applied to a surface have been generally achieved by modifying the chemical composition itself. Such an approach, while adequate for most applications, may be inadequate for certain applications where compounds such as highly reactive chemical species (e.g., oxidizing agents) are desired to be applied to the surface. If the highly reactive chemical species are incorporated into the chemical composition itself (e.g., the highly reactive chemical species is incorporated into a toothpaste formulation), by the time the chemical composition is used, the highly reactive chemical species might already have reacted to be reduced or otherwise neutralized.
It would thus be an improvement in the art to be able to include various highly reactive chemical species into a formulation at the time of its use (or immediately before the time of its use) so as to allow insufficient time for the highly reactive chemical species to decompose or otherwise be neutralized in order to achieve more effective treatment of the surface. It would also be an improvement in the art to have some means for improving a surface treatment compound's penetration into a surface or crevices in the surface.